Outbreak of the Las Plagas virus
by Sf.DoNT.89.x
Summary: its a story from my twisted head of mine. resident Evil mixed with Twilight and in the beginning abit of X-Men Evolution and through out the story
1. Chapter 1 Information

**A Crossover between: Resident Evil/Twilight/X-men Evolution.**

Characters: Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, The Cullen's, Jacob Black, Wolf Pack, and a few x-men, I wont say which ones yet lets leave that a surprise =]

Original Characters: Jenna Carson, Ethan Hollow, Alexis Jakemen, Oliver Wilson and Rylie Kingsley. (I don't know if I'll be using all of them just yet.)

Information: Leon Scott Kennedy thought is was all over after his rescue mission to save the presidents Daughter; Ashley Graham. He thought all the stuff with Umbrella, the zombies and to add to his list the los illuminados was over and done with. But one thing Leon forgot was, once you have a connection with Umbrella or Albert Wesker, your kinda sort of stuck in all that mess… unless you disappear _OR_ you die. But where I'm going with this is 6 years after the whole Europe incident where Leon went and saved Ashley, defeated the Los Illuminados and yet again fought against people from Umbrella. In the end yes Leon won, almost had the girl of his dreams, but as before she's still a sneaky b!tch but now she's in a red dress acting all sexy (A/N: haha Ada sexy don't make me laugh.. Blah) anyways Leon lost her again and along with losing her he lost the Plaga sample. But that sample, Ada had brought to Wesker and they've finally found a way to properly mix the T-Virus and the Plaga sample together without killing their host completely. This story takes place in the quiet town of Bayville, Newark. But its starts off in the quiet town of Forks, Washington, Where we meet a few of the other characters in this story that gives it a twist =] Bella and Edward finally have everything they've ever dreamed of a house of their own, a loving family and caring friends also a beautiful daughter that grew abit to fast that of a normal child. A few months after the Volturi finally leave the Cullen family alone and go back to Italy, the Cullen's plus Jacob Black think they can live their lives as they were before. That is until a girl around the age of 19 shows up doesn't know who she is, where she came from or where her family is. Yet she has extraordinary powers; she's quick, decent fighter, she can heal quite fast compared to a normal human being, and can control the elements around her. The only thing she knows is she has to find Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield or the world as they know it will end. But who is this professor who has been looking for this mysterious girl for months now, and why do the people associated with him all have 'special' powers…?


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up

**Chapter One**

**-Waking Up-**

It was cold, really cold to be precise and I had woken up about 3 hours ago. I didn't know where I was… or who I was at all. All I knew were two names and they had been going through my head for the past 2 hours. At first when I woke up I freaked out cause well I was in a forest miles and miles away from civilization, I didn't know how long I'd been their and I had found a small gash on my right leg and it hurt like hell. that's one reason why I hadn't moved from this place. My name… I'd tell you but I don't know it and its driving me crazy. I wonder if one of the names I have in my head is mine. I sat there thinking some more, it hurt to think, trying to think of things that I knew nothing about got me angry, but while sitting here in my three hours of quietness I found out I have a special '_gift'_ I was able to control the elements around me. And at the time all that their was were trees and wind. -_Crack-_ I heard a tree branch snap in the distance. 'what the hell was that' I decided it was time I got off my ass and investigated my surroundings. As I stated before I was in a forest I could see the sky it was kinda gray it looked like it was going to rain soon. I hadn't been one for nature thing. But I like it here.

"Jean I don't think it's a good idea to be wondering around by yourself in this forest, you heard the professor. The girl were looking for has immense powers she's stronger then anyone of us" I heard a guy say, which meant they weren't to far from me

"Oh Scott, your being paranoid. Once we find the girl maybe we can talk to her… convince her were not the bad guys" the girl who's name was Jean say back to 'Scott'

I decided if they were looking for me that it'd be best if I got up and left my current location. They were too close for comfort. I slowly stood up making sure not to make a peep, quietly backing up I was just about to turn around when something caught my attention, a small girl around the age of 8 standing not to far from me, she wore a very pretty dress, had shoulder length curly brown hair and Big chocolate brown eyes . She stared at me in curiosity watching my movements closely. I heard the two people coming closer with every breath I took. Again slowly trying to make my way from the area was kinda hard now. _what if she's with them? What if they're looking for her…? _I questioned myself _but what would a 'professor' want with a little kid… or me for that matter?_ I wasn't even 2 feet away from the little girl now. I smiled trying to not scare her away. Maybe she could help me

"Hi" I whispered quietly to her, she smiled a dazzling smile "what's your name?"

"Renesmee, are you lost?" she asked me smiling

"No but I think I'm being followed, could you help me find some place to hide from the people following me?" I asked hoping she'd agree. She was quiet for a few seconds looking around, it looked like she was trying to find what was following me, then she nodded.

"Follow me!" she smiled tugging on my hand. "Theirs a girl and two guys following you, they're not that far behind you" she stated. I took notice of how warm her skin felt, we walked for a few minutes until a white house came into the clearing. "This is where my mommy, daddy and the rest of my family live."

I nodded and followed her towards the house, looking around making sure no one was following us here. I looked around for a few minutes and seen 8 older looking people come out of the house. Four men and four women. _this must be her family._

"Nessie who's this?" an older version of the little girl ask. _mom… sister maybe?_

"I don't know mommy, she never told me her name." Renesmee said back. "can she stay, their were people looking for her in the forest, they seemed like bad people" she looked from her mother to the man beside her. _her dad maybe_

"Nessie, you know not to bring people back to the house unless your with one of us, or Jacob. Its dangerous out there in the wood. Mountain lions and Bears." the man stated "we don't want you to get hurt

"But dad! What if she got hurt!"

"you father has a point Renesmee, what if you got lost?" a pixi like girl asked her.

Renesmee was about to answer but before she could the oldest looking man spoke up "all that matters is she's safe and is here, please miss, come in. its going to rain soon. don't want to get sick now do you." he asked. I nodded my head and followed everyone inside.

They all looked so young, Renesmee's parents looked like they should still be in high school, or just starting college. I took note of others in the house. Their was the small pixy like girl I seen earlier, she had short brown hair and kept smiling she seemed like a nice person. Their was a man beside her he had short blonde hair and kinda looked like the more older looking blonde he had this look… like he was in pain or he was trying not to breath. At that I smelt the air… _nothing seems to smell bad… hmm_ their was another guy, but he was bigger then the other three men, dark brown hair and then there was yet another blonde but this one was female and at a first glace she looked beautiful. Oh and then their was a older looking women long brown hair, she looked like the motherly type of person. Very nice and caring.

"so your lost?" asked the older blonde male

"uh… yeah you could say that I guess…" I responded looking outside. Noticing how much the weather had changed in the few minutes that she had been inside.

"you guess? Or you are?" asked Renesmee's father taking a few steps towards me.

"uh well lets just say I woke up in the forest and pretty much don't know where I am or who I am really, or how I got there in the first place." I said looking back at everyone. "all I know is I have to look for someone. And help them… with… with…" I stared trying to remember why I had to find them again. _maybe that was them… in the forest looking for me… no… no their names were Jean and Scott… im looking for Leon and Claire?_ I thought to myself

"allow me to introduce me and my family, My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and our kids" Carlisle nodded towards the rest of everyone "those two there are Alice and Jasper, then Emmett and Rosealie, you've met my granddaughter Renesmee and these are her parents Bella and Edward"

"Its nice to meet you all Mr. Cullen, you have a very nice family, I'm sorry that I'm intruding but I kinda didn't have anywhere to go. And when Renesmee found me in the forest I was glad she help me. Thank you again Renesmee" I turned to Renesmee and thanked her.

"you look hungry and very tired. Please don't worry its all okay. Eat and rest up uh.. you don't know your name do you" Esme asked me in a motherly tone.

"Um.. No I don't hang on let me check my pockets for any sort of …" I said as I was checking my pockets coming across a thin wallet. "oh…"

"maybe you have identification in their" Renesmee's mom spoke up… Bella I think…

I opened the wallet and found many pieces of different I.D.'s inside. All with my face and age… but on each my age was different. I then found a health care card which had my real name and real age. "this piece of ID says I'm only 19 years old, born on April 16th 1991. And well I guess my name is Jenna Elizabeth Carson."

"well that helps with things, maybe we can look for your fam…" bella was saying just as Edward cut her off.

"why is it you have so many different pieces of ID? Who do you work for?!" Edward pressed.

"Edward she obviously doesn't know who or what she works for, but my guess is the CIA, FBI or something of the sort" Alice suggested. Looking from Carlisle to Edward then me as she held onto Jaspers arm.

"yes… yes Alice maybe, that's a very good guess. But its getting late Emmett would you and Nessie show Jenna a room she could rest up in after she's done eating?" Carlisle asked the bigger looking man and Nessie, they both nodded and smiled at me

"Come on Jenna! You can stay in my room!!" Nessie exclaimed happily dragging me off to her room. I had to admit Renesmee and her family were all very beautiful looking. "are you hungry?" she asked me looking up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes of here. I shook my head no.

"I'll eat in the morning maybe k. and thanks again for helping me out. But tomorrow I have to leave bright and early alright. Theirs somewhere I have to be I just don't know where that is yet." I explained she nodded "and you heard those two people in the forest who were looking for me… I don't want them coming here and causing any trouble for you and your family, the less time I spend here the better right"

"yes, but what do you think they want with you Jenna?"

"I really couldn't say." I said as I laid down on her bed. "good night Renesmee." I whispered slowly closing my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 lost and found but not claimed

thanks for reading i know it took a while to get this one up... msg me on ideas for the next one... oh and if ur wondering when im gunna bring in Leon he'll be here soon ;] i promise i have a uge idea for where this is going =D

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**-lost and found but not claimed-**

I had the most weirdest dream the night before. That the world was being attacked by monsters… wait not monsters but the living dead… Zombies. I shivered at the thought of zombies walking the earth attacking and devouring everything in their sights. I was laying their in Renesmee's bed looking at the ceiling for quite a time until I remembered what I had said to the little girl lying beside me cuddled into me for more warmth, I couldn't help but smile at her. She was the cutest kid I had every seen in my life.

"well I better get gong before something changes my mind" I said allowed to myself as I started getting up grabbing the sweater that was at the end of the bed. Before I left the room I was in I took notice of my surroundings. The bed I slept on was a large bed for such a small girl her age. Their were many pictures of Renesmee and her family and what looked like a few native boys. In the corner their was two shelves of cd's and many toys. It seemed like a typical 8 year old girls bed room minus all the pretty princess dolls and Barbie's. But she seemed to have a small yet large closet. I walked out into the hall way remembering the way I had walked from the living room area I was in last night.

Not wanting to make a lot of noise I slowly and quietly went down the hall past three more rooms at the end of the hall I seen another room. _do they all live here or are some of these rooms guest?_ I thought to myself. I cam to the top of the stairs looking down praying that while walking down I made no noise.

"Hello… Jenna right?" I heard a voice from behind startled me making me jump a little

I turned around and seen that it was Alice and Bella. "uh yeah Jenna, that's me… good morning uh Alice and Bella right…?"

"yes that's us! Good morning would you like something to eat?" she exclaimed

"Uh… I guess so, what's their to eat?" I asked following her to the kitchen. _damnit I have to get out of here NOW… something bad is coming_ "not to be rude or anything Alice, but I actually have to get going."

"Oh..? But where will you go? Only yesterday you didn't know who you were, and why you were in the forest." Alice stated just as the front door opened up. And in walked a good looking native boy, one I had seen in many pictures with Nessie.

"I just have a feeling… uh who's he?" I asked looking at the boy

"Oh he's Jacob Black. Family friend. Jake this is Jenna a friend of Nessie I guess." she said looking at Jacob "so if I let you leave what do I tell Renesmee?" she asked looking back at me.

"she already knows I was going to leave this morning, I told her last night before we fell asleep." I said crossing the kitchen to the counter just as I jumped up and sat down I heard a knock on the door. "do you guys always get visitors this early in the morning?"

"no not all the time… but these people I don't know… maybe people you know?" Alice said looking at the door

"I'll get it." Jacob said walking to the door

**** Outside ****

"Scott, are you sure the professor said she'd be here? We spent all night looking for her." said a young women with long red hair.

"Yes Jean, professor X said that if we come here to this house we'd find her, but not to scare her. She doesn't know who she is nor what her powers do." a guy with red sunglasses on. Scott took a deep breath as the door opened and revealed a young teenage native boy.

"Uh hello. How may I help you?" he asked looking back and forth from Jean and Scott with questioning looks.

"Hi my names Scott Summers and this is Jean Gray. Were looking for this young girl. Goes by the name of Jennifer Carson goes by Jenna. Is she here?" Scott asked.

"Uh hang on…. Alice!!"

**** Kitchen ****

"coming Jake. I think you better come with too" Alice said pulling me behind her. _its them…_ "oh hi. I'm Alice Cullen welcome" Alice greeted the two people who were now standing inside. "and this is Jenna. How may I help you?" she asked just as Carlisle and Esme were coming down the stairs.

"well we've been looking for Jenna for three days now, and it seems like every time we get closer she manages to get away." The guy with red sunglasses on said looking at me then to everyone else in the room. "Oh don't worry its nothing bad, we'd just like to explain a few things to Jenna, about the _gifts_ she possesses."

"gifts…?" Esme asked looking at Jenna then back to the Scott and Jean.

"Uh yes. See we're like Jenna… well not exactly the same but similar but we have gifts. I'm a telepathic I can read others minds and move things at will with my mind as well. And Scott here can shoot what some people call lazar beams out of his eyes." Jean explained as the rest of the Cullen family were coming down the stairs. Jean and Scott looked at everyone who was there.

"good morning everyone, oh… we have guests?" Bella said looking at the two people she did not know.

"well yes Bella we have two guests who seem to know Jenna. Uh… Scott.. Jean this is my son Edward, his wife Bella, my Daughter Rosealie and her husband Emmett, you've met my daughter Alice and this is her husband Jasper, and I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. What gifts exactly… Does Jenna have?" Carlisle asked

"Well we don't really know. The professor had told us to find her and bring her back to the institute so he could explain more about them." Scott explained looking at me.

"Wait… Institute..? Professor?!" I asked _just who the heck are they… and why the hell do they want with me… _I thought catching Edward's eye.

"yes, I'd like to know that too. Mr. Summers is it?" Edward asked looking at Scott as he looked back confused. Confused cause Scott had never told Edward or any other Cullen his last name except for the young man who answered the door.

"well you see… Edward was it?" Edward nodded in response "The institute is for Gifted youngsters with special gifts… or in this case powers, and the professor his name is Charles Xavier. He runs the school and helps others manifest their powers and excel in them to get stronger" Scott explained as a cell phone started ringing. "Jean… it's the professor"

"we just have to step outside for a few minutes and take this call." Jean said walking out the front door with Scott.

As the door closed everyone turned to me, I knew they wanted to know what 'Powers' they had been talking about. "okay let me explain… yes I do have powers… I really don't know how they work and how I got them… but if this Charles Xavier can help me and tell me what's happening with me… then I guess I'll go." I said.

"that's not the point Jenna… what if they want to do experiments on you… what if they're lying?" Alice asked looking to everyone else worried.

"well Edward what have you been able to figure out about them?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him weirdly. "I'll explain everything in a few minutes lets just try get you out of here before they return, we don't know much about them. Jasper… Emmett take her to Bella and Edwards house." Carlisle said this I was picked up by Emmett and we sped off… _WHAT THE FLIPPIN HELL… how do they run so fast… I thought to myself wondering if they were doing this to protect me or what…_

"_We'll wait here on when Edward, Alice or Carlisle call get some rest Jenna." Jasper said showing me to a bed room which I think was another room belonging to Renesmee. I sat down on the bed… looked around and sighed._

"_Guess Im stuck here for awhile…"_

_to be continued_


End file.
